


you are stuck with me, so i guess i'll be sticking with you

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, BAMF!Yamaguchi, Cyberpunk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Motorcycles, Partnership, a lot of motorcycles ., also mention that there is a bullet graze but not graphic at all !, i blame my addiction to the penumbra podcast, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: He cupped his cheeks and placed his elbows on the wood, now looking back at the newcomer. “I’m just the face of this operation, which still confuses me. I think people just really like saying my nickname.”Accidentally, Tsukishima breathed it out. “Shooting Star..”His voice was monotone. “That’d be the one.”“Do people call you that because you can like… grant their wishes?”“There’s a lot of reasons."---Akiteru's condition is getting worse, and he needs a antidote fast. However, the quickest way is to get one is to find a mysterious seller called 'Shooting Star' - someone who can get you any product in little time, for a price. After a disagreement, the two are forced to make a short partnership in order to help one another. Cue a lot of motorcycle chases, feelings brewing, heart to hearts, and KageHina teasing Tsukishima for being Tsukishima.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	you are stuck with me, so i guess i'll be sticking with you

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing stemmed from me looking up 'tsukiyama cyberpunk' late at night and getting no results, so here we are jdksald but after i had that idea in my mind i couldn't get it out, hence this long one shot !
> 
> song title is from the the neighbourhood’s “stuck with me”, which i recommend you listen too, since it also give off some cyberpunk vibes
> 
> ty again to @leomikage on twt for betareading this and hearing me shout in dms ilyyy <3 also pspspsps check out their art its amazing

t didn’t take long to get used to the custom hospital stench or how uncomfortable the waiting room chairs got after a few days. What did take some getting used to was the fact that doctors rarely gave the Tsukishimas facts, always dodging the questions while just answering them enough to not get sued. 

Kei thought this was completely screwed up. Just tell him if his brother is doing better or not, no more of this ‘ _a stable condition for the time being, but not stable enough’_ crap. He just wanted his best friend and big brother back in commission, was that so hard to ask?

Apparently, it was. 

Laying back, fiddling with his glasses at the brim of his nose, he wondered what homework he should do first. Due to Akiteru’s current condition, being constantly in and out of surgery and consciousness, it was a toss up what sort of visit would be. If he was asleep, then it was a courthouse, he’d leave him a note with bullets of how his day had been, then leave with his mother. If he was somehow awake, then they’d stay until Akiteru was getting tired or hours were ended. When it was the latter, the high schooler only had a small margin of time to finish his assignments, so he needed to think strategically. 

“ _Maybe if I start with English first, then move onto Electronics & The Economy..” _He whispered out, head tilted enough that he could see the light cobwebs above. 

“What was that, Kei?” His mother said next to him, tracing the rim of her ear to turn down the volume of her music. 

He was jealous his mom got the new release of _‘ExrPhxNes- The only true way to listen to the world’_ (Tsukishima hated the slogan to death, but loved the company), the ones where it was the size of a pea and practically invisible to the eye and the volume completely connected to the ear’s outer rim. But he liked the retro vibe that his bulky headphones gave around his neck, so he learned to live with his choice. 

“Nothing, Mom. Just talking to myself about schoolwork..” He answered, still looking at the white speckled ceiling. 

Hearing a familiar patter against the tile floor, Tsukishima immediately stood from his chair, his mother’s arm clamped around his wrist to hold him back. “How is he, Dr. Kishitani? Awake?” _Say stable with no other information and see what happens._

The usual confident doctor looked almost skittish in their presence. “He just went back to sleep after taking the new medication...:” _The new medication that isn’t working,_ Tsukishima wanted to spit out but didn’t. Looking at the other adult in the room, his eyes went pessimistic. “I’d like to speak to you in the hallway privately, Ms. Tsukishima.” 

Whenever the doctor would release information, it’d always be the two of them there, not just his _mother and doctor._ Trying not to sound alarmed or angered, to different degrees of success, Tsukishima tried to intervene. “But what about me?”

Already backing away, the doctor held his clipboard closer to his chest. “This is an adult conversation, I’d rather leave it to your mother to tell you what you truly need to know. We have a few grown-up choices to make.” 

Desperately, he tried one last time. “Mom-”  
  


Now letting go of his wrist in favor of using her palms to rise from the chair, she went in unison with the man in the while coat. “Kei, just wait here. We need to trust his judgement. I love you.” And then both left towards the sliding doors and disappeared down the hall. 

_Like hell I’m going to just wait here._  
  
He had to be sneaky about his approach, trying to not look suspicious while also still trying to be stealthy enough to find them. After some twist and turns, he stopped at a corner after hearing a maternal voice:

“ _A-Are you sure!? The last two times you said ‘this new treatment will work’ and you’re saying he’s rejecting this one?!”_

_“I can assure you, we’re trying everything we can for your son.”_ The doctor was trying his best to calm his mother, who was emotionally on a derailing track. 

_“There’s nothing that can help? No antidote or elixir to help boost his condition?”_

The doctor didn’t meet her eyes anymore, instead looking towards Tsukishima’s direction, which made him slip back away from the wall partially. 

“ _Just tell me, please.”_ He did have to look to see the desperation of his mother’s face and voice.

“ _It’s hard since we don’t have a true diagnosis, but…”,_ Dr. Kishitani trailed off.

_“...But?!”_ His mother echoed, making the hallway seeming larger than before.

_“One of the residents thinks they found a solution, a medication called ‘Spirosone’. Hypothetically, I would accelerate his immune system and help regenerate muscle movement and activity, making physical therapy easier. There are some problems with this method, however.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“The cost of it would not be registered with your health insurance, and it's a steady cost-”_

_“What’s a few loans for my son’s life?”_

_“Ma’am, if you saw the cost then maybe-”_

_“Irrelevant. What else?”_

_“It’s made in the states, which normally wouldn’t be an issue. But this isn’t a readily used formula, so I’d take at least a week to produce and then if we exported it using the BumbleBots, it could possibly be here within the finished 24 hours, but…”_

_“You don’t think he has that long, do you?”_

Hearing his mother’s optimistic fight deflate pushed Tsukishima whip right into reality. This couldn’t really be happening right now, right? 

_“I have a few other procedures that could potentially hold him out until the shipment came, if you’d like to order it, or we could go another route-”_

The youngest Tsukishima had heard enough, running back to the waiting room that felt even grimmer and depressing than usual. He typed in the medication into his glasses’ note application, then tried to tune out the world with his block headphones. 

He didn’t realize how late the night had become, or his mother had come back for that matter, until he opened his eyes and the outside was a powerful sunset. His mother had tapped him on the shoulder, and he could see the hurt and dishevelment in her eyes, rimmed with a red ring from crying. 

“We’re going to go home, kay, bud?” He could see how hard she was trying to keep it together, evident from the fake smile and addiction of his childhood nickname. “Did you want to leave him a note?”  
  
Standing up, he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, I’m all set to go home.” 

While in the car he refigured his homework, pushing the usual classwork in search for his deemed ‘independent project’. 

  
###

When the doctor had said it was an expensive investment, he wasn’t joking. From some internet searches, the highest was enough to quadruple a small complex in the Entra Enterprise Estate, otherwise known as the ‘Triple E-Lites’. Or asshole suites, Tsukishima called them. 

Regardless, he sunk more into his leather chair, not knowing how his mother was going to be able to afford this payment off, considering all the additional money she spent on his own intuition and brother’s hospital bills. 

Looking over at his laptop’s monitor, he saw how late it had gotten and how he hadn’t touched his mandatory assignments. 

He tried his best to finish it all, but most of his sheets were completely half done, though he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

###

He was walking in hallway’s bridge, getting ready to cross to his locker, when a pair’s conversation caught his full attention. 

Against the paned glass, an upperclassmen named Kinoshita talked to his classmate Narita, who seemed disinterested. 

“C’mon! You’re telling me you’re not even a _liiiittle_ bit interested?!” 

Still scrolling on his phone, he responded with no emotion. “I’m not.” 

Kicking his friend’s shins, making him rebalance, Kinoshita squealed onward. “A mystery guy who can get you any product in 13 hours or less!? That does nothing for you!?”

“No, glad you understand.”

Leaning and huffing out a dramatic sign on Narita’s arm, he pressed onward. “Can’t we try and find him when we go into Downtown? I really want those limited edition shoes that make you hover an extra three inches!”

“I already told you I’d get them for your birthday. No need to pay an arm and a leg to that ‘Shooting Star’ guy, when I’ll give them to you for free.” He huffed out a laugh, staring down at his friend.

“You’re going to buy them for my birthday!?” The two giggled and continued to a different topic that didn’t nearly peak Tsukishima’s interest. 

_Shooting Star, huh,_ he thought before plugging the train schedule into his phone, seeing when the next time for Downtown was. 

###  
  


He’d only been there as many times as you could count on one hand, and those were mainly due to bathroom stops on family vacations. Downtown wasn’t the… most welcoming place ever, but it wasn’t the worst. 

Tsukishima just needed to stay clear on his objective without the use of a business number, location, or description to go off of. Piece of cake. 

It was getting darker, which made the vibrant neon lights and signs become brighter. Hovercars and skateboards passed by him, making the sidewalk feel much more thinner than before. 

Tsukishima was trying his best to keep his head down and hopes up, when he didn’t notice a group of electronic graffiti artists run past him, evading arrest from officers behind. They easily trampled him, making him fall down, lower back feeling sore from the concrete. 

Grunting to himself, he felt a pair of hands around his back, looping around his chest. Immediately, he jutted out of the hold and looked back to see who the arms attached to. 

There was a shorter boy, probably around his age, with a similar hue to the sunset looming over them. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and an expression that seemed to be dissecting him like a meal. Tsukishima shivered. 

“Who-”

“Northern Lots or Southwest Suburbs?” The ginger said, nonchalantly. 

Kei was stunned speechless, not knowing how he should go about this. “I-I’m sorry…”  
  


Hands wrapping around his head, he placed his weight onto his left side. “I can tell you’re not from here, so which is it?”  
  


Tsukishima mumbled out a pathetic “... _Northern Lots..”_ before the other started laughing to himself. “What?!”

“N-Nothing, just never thought someone from there would be caught _dead_ here.” Wiping a fake tear from his cheeks, he continued. “So, what brings you here?”

Feeling rather self conscious, Tsukishima gripped the end of his jacket’s sleeves. “Looking for someone named ‘Shooting Star.’ Does that name ring a bell?” 

The other animated in the blink of an eye, jumping a little in place. “Have I! I can show you to him in a second, he’s in a very important trade at the moment.” The ginger turned to look down at the alleyway that Tsukishima just noticed they were placed in front of. 

Deep inside, highlighted with a deep purple was a black car and two people talking near the truck of the vehicle. They appeared to be wrapping up whatever deal, since the man in a business suit took something in a suitcase and hopped into the front seat to drive off. Meanwhile another figure came closer, giggly from presumably a good trade. 

What first caught Tsukishima’s eye was the abundance of tiny brown dots scattered around his face, they were all over the place but also seemed uniformed. The next was his bright eyes and even lighter smile. Tsukishima felt very out of his element out of a sudden, not expecting _this_ to be someone with a monopoly on a product. 

“Who’s this, Hinata?” was the first thing Kei heard from him, voice more high than originally anticipated. 

“A new customer!... Hopefully.” Hinata’s gaze went to look at Tsukishima again with the same deadly intent. Quickly, he reached for the side, whipping up some hi-tech weapon that made the blond sweat. “You aren’t working undercover for No-”

Cowering into himself, Tsukishima pleaded for what seemed like the rest of his life. “H-Holy shit! Put that _away!_ I-I swear, I’ll, um, leave and act like I never saw you two!”

A sigh and giggle rung throughout the street and alleyway. Tsukishima looked up to see the tool hidden away in the boy’s pocket while the other rang a hand through his brunette hair. 

“Northern Lots, I’m assuming?” The presumed ‘Shooting Star’ figure asked. 

Hinata, still laughing, nodded in response.

“...You aren’t going to kill me?”  
  
They both stopped laughing, then looked at one another, then back at Tsukishima. The shortest boy became defensive. “No, it’s just a stunner! Had to make sure you’re not a threat, and that’s pretty apparent now.”  
  
Sliding behind him, the freckled boy snaked a hand around him, hazel eyes filled with amusement. “If you’d like to talk business though, I’d be happy to hear all about it.” 

_Something tells me this is going to go poorly._ But he’d already gotten this far, and there was no turning back, so the newly formed trio stepped further into the alley. 

Leaning against the bricks, the brunette stuck out his hand, a smile seeming genuine. “Tadashi Yamaguchi, but most people around here call me ‘Shooting Star.’ And you are?”  
  


Tsukishima hesitated, knowing he’d heard the first name at some point before now, but couldn’t place why. Returning the handshake, he introduced himself. “Kei Tsukishima. I heard you can get any product in 13 hours. Is that true?” 

Buffing out an airy laugh, he broke the exchange, Tsukishima’s palm feeling cold and bare. “Last time I heard it was 15.”

Not exactly knowing how to react, Tsukishima made a quick fake laugh. 

“But seriously, what are you looking for?” His expression went from a regular teenager to a business CEO, which scared Tsukishima more than he’d like to admit.

He decided to look at the other boy’s black boots instead of his face. “Have you ever heard of a medication called ‘Spirosone’?” 

“Why as a matter of fact, I have.” He seemed rather coy, pushing back the sleeve of his jacket to press a few buttons on his watch.

Almost immediately, a man draped in different shades of black, from hair to shoes, came with a messenger bag on a neon blue hoverboard. He took off his shades, inspecting the buyer like Hinata had, then looked at the infamous seller. “You said it was an emergency? How can a high schooler from the Northern Lots be in an emergency?!”

_How do they all know where I’m from?!_

Holding his hand out, the messenger placed a box in said palm. “Because, anyone asking for this is usually in a bind of some sort.” He turned to Tsukishima too fast, letting a clump of hair fall in between those eyes. “Am I right?”

“Yeah, thank you-” He started, reaching for the box before it was pulled away, behind his back.

“Woah! We haven’t even talked prices yet! You thought I was just going to hand this over?!” 

“Well, no-”  
  


“Tsukishima, a lot of business and medical tycoons have offered a hefty price on this recently, so you need to understand my position here.” He was backing up slightly, as Tsukishima circled around him. “Lowest I’m going is 39K credits.” 

“A-Are you _crazy!?_ ” No one could have that much cash on hand, especially not him. They kept backpedaling towards the main road, both getting closer to the other.

“Nope! Just a businessman.” He said it was like he wasn’t trying to swindle Tsukishima of half his university savings money. The small box was above and behind his head, which was wearing a dumb grin. 

Kei was growing impatient and Akiteru was getting weaker by the second, so a plan started forming- a dumb one, he’d later realize. He was significantly taller, so he started to tackle the other boy, who’s face formed into some form of shock.

The confrontation didn’t last long as somehow, the box was accidentally launched into the air, leaving both in sheer fear that it might get runover. Both saw as it perfectly landed not on the road, but instead the bag of a woman’s motorbike. 

Tsukishima seemed more panicked about the shrinking biker, while Yamaguchi seemed more… inconvenienced? 

The unnamed boy spoke first with some hesitation. “Was that…”

Hinata huffed out in annoyance. “Definitely looked like Kiyoko.”

“Nothing we can’t handle! I’ll just call her once we get back, but for now” the head of operations turned to the blond, hands on his waist. “Do you know how much revenue I could have lost because of _you_?!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, opting to fold his arms over against his chest. “Well, it’s not my fault you were being unreasonable from the get-go!”

“I don’t think you understand-“ He was about to rebut his statement before eyes went wide at the sound coming from his other two friends.

Looking at the duo, they both looked like they were now out of their element. Hinata tried to talk first, thought it was more of a whisper. “ _Yamaguchi, we should really go-“_

They all looked at eachother, then the boss gave instructions. “You two go back to the hideout, I’ll be right behind you.”

“But-“

“Hinata, I’m not that scared of him. Like he could catch me.” He tacked on a smile as well as as chuckled to hopefully help the others nerves. 

The jet-black boy placed his board down and activated it, grabbing Hinata and driving them both down the street.

“Now, how are _you_ getting home?” The happy facade passed yet again and now they were back to being businessmen. 

“The trains, maybe the Skyscraper Skylines. What’s it to you?”

“Those’re some harsh words coming from a rich boy who made me lose one of my most sought-after products.” Clearly his throat, he looked over the city sky. “You should probably hurry soon, since the last transportation times are arriving soon.”

“So… are you gonna, like, blackmail my family-“

The other erupted into laughter, hands now crossed over his hunched form. “Y-You _really_ think I’m l-like a _crime boss!_ ”

“I’m just saying that-“

Down the way, he heard a new voice enter the conversation, making his words cut off and Yamaguchi to stop laughing. “ _Tanaka! He’s here!”_

The boy in question pressed some more buttons on his watch then looked up at Tsukishima. “Please tell me you know how to drive.” His voice seemed almost strained.

“Y-Yeah a little?”

“Okay, because I need you front and center while I take care of this.”

“ _What?!”_ As soon as those words parted, then a new model ElextroBixe showed up in front of them, slightly hovering above the sidewalk.

“I-I’ve never driven this before though! I’ll get us killed!” Tsukishima felt like he was talking to a wall, no one hearing his reasonable concern.

Looking back at the end of the alley, he started to get more anxious. “You seem like a smart guy, you’ll get the hang of it. Plus, I’ll help you, just get on the _bike!”_

And before he knew it, he was on the bike while Yamaguchi came to sit behind. He told him how to start and the essentials because the figures were coming closer. 

About to start the bike, Yamaguchi wrapped an arm around the others waist while he grabbed the bright green pistol from his side. “You’re about to find out why they call me ‘Shooting Star.’ Now, _go straight!”_

Tsukishima didn’t know how many people were following them, but he heard some malfunctions coming from behind them. The driver felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest like a cuckoo clock, ticking at an abnormal rate.

The night had become night now, becoming more dark purple with a spec of black mixed above. The flashes of cool toned signs becoming more blinding and apparent. 

After some shouts of direction and less shooting from the bike’s owner, he felt another hand crawl around his torso. He lost balance of the vehicle for a moment due to the unexpectancy of it all. 

The breeze was a constant wherever he went in the city, and he was glad the same was true here, since it helped calm his sweaty palms against the grips. 

“ _We’re almost there!”_ He shouted over the bike’s busy noises. “ _One more left turn righttttttt here!”_

Then they stopped at a seemingly broken apartment. Surrounded by other identical run-down buildings. Yamaguchi hopped off the bike, then reached a hand out for Tsukishima, who took it with some hesitation.

The brunette wasn’t as strong as he thought, since Tsukishima and his legs buckled once he jumped off the hi-tech vehicle. Colliding into one another, Tsukishima’s face reddened. 

“Driving takes a lot out of you? You feeling okay-“

Pushing away, hitting his chest with his palms, Tsukishima wanted answers to whatever _that_ was and what was going to happen now. “Are you kidding me?! First of all, we didn’t even have helmets on! And-“

“You’re biggest concern is a helmet?”

“-who the hell was that?! And where are we _now!”_ He was pacing around the bike, getting increasingly concerned with how out of his element he was. “Holy shit, my mom’s gonna kill me…” 

Another string of buttons were pushed and the bike flew off to wherever the coordinates took it. Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist and led him to the building. “I’ll explain everything inside, okay?” 

Tsukishima nodded, having no other place to go to. 

Once they were inside, the newcomer was shocked with how the inside did not show the same wear as the outer shell. While climbing the stairs, he explained that in order to keep their location as unassuming as possible, they installed a program that could make the outside vacant complexes look abandoned. The interior looked like it was a regular place, nothing to worry about. 

Making their way to the top of the stairs, they stopped at a partially opened door. The brunette pushed it open and stepped back, motioning for Tsukishima to enter. And so he did, seeing the same two people from earlier sitting on a couch, the shorter one looking asleep at the taller one’s side. 

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, so he just stepped aside so the last member could enter. 

“How are you two holding up? Both of you okay?” His voice seemed to be genuine, kneeling down to see if they were injured at all. 

The one with the jet-black outfit, now switched into a faded red shirt shuffled a little bit, which woke up the semi-sleeping ginger. “We’re fine, just a little fatigued is all. Especially Hinata, who practically passed out as soon as I opened the door.” He looked down at the other, who seemed to be waking up.  
  
“Tobio, stop it. You’re making it more dramatic, you know I get hoverboard-sick.” He slugged out, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. 

There was some form of endearment in his eyes, stroking fingers through the fiery hair. “Yeah, I know.” 

‘Shooting Star’ looked like he was about to puke, or cry, or both. “I’m sorry, I-I should have planned that trade better.” 

‘Tobio’ stood up, letting Hinata fall more against the couch. “You’re fine, honestly you need to stop worrying. Although,” his eyes went cold looking at Tsukishima. “I am wondering what _he’s_ doing back here.” 

“We got chased out by Tanaka and some other guys, but it’s okay now.” Kageyama didn’t seem to like that answer too much. “Look, I’m going to call Kiyoko and I’ll explain more later. You just try and not kill him, please?”

“Only because you said please, Yama.” The seller hugged and thanked him before running into a room down the hall. 

The other was up close to his face in a matter of seconds, which made Tsukishima back against the wall. “I swear if I hear you’re an undercover dumbass from another trading unit, I’ll _end you._ Got it?” He got it, nodding soon after. “Good, now with that out of the way. Make yourself at home.”  
  
He went back over to the leathered couch, nudging the almost-sleeping form over for room. 

Kei didn’t really know what to do exactly, so he looked around the room from his spot on the olive wall. His feet started walking before he could process what was going on, seeing something shiny come from a cardboard box. 

Opening the flimsy top, there were trinkets and miscellaneous objects galore. There were two things that caught his eyes the most. One was a photograph, with the three other occupants in the apartment and another that wasn’t here. _Could he be staying somewhere else or on another trade?_ The other was a toy robot-dinosaur hybrid that Tsukishima had similarly in his own room. 

“You always rummage through people’s things or am I the lucky case?” 

The unexpected voice made Kei lose his footing and fall over, hitting the carpeted floor. That same voice started giggling and held out a hand to help the other up. 

“S-Sorry about that. You really shouldn’t be snooping though.”

”Gotta point there...” He tried to rub the embarrassment off by gliding his hand across his sleeve.

“You find anything special in there?” The rider had a hand on his hip and inquiries in his eyes, curious to see what the other would say.

“I-I mean nothing really, but your toy reminded me of my brother and I….” He stopped talking, briefly reminiscing about his tame and happy childhood. 

Yamaguchi let the memories pass before speaking up. “Anything else you wanted to ask?”

“Well, on the topic of brothers,” he reached down and grabbed the frame, getting a clearer picture up close. “Is this yours?” 

His once eager expression faltered, eyes pooling with a range of different emotions. Tsukishima was so entranced with trying to find what was making him less cheerful that he didn’t notice the taller boy from the couch come and snatched the picture away.  
  


He turned and placed a hand on the leader’s shoulder, telling him that he didn’t have to answer or explain. His voice seemed like he was pained by whatever conclusion met the boy as well, and Tsukishima felt guilt build in his stomach.

“I-Um, you don’t have to answer. That was a complete invasion of privacy, I’m sorry-”

“No, it's okay, really.” He looked at the boy, hand still resting on top of his torso. “Kageyama, I’m fine.” It took a moment, but sure enough the other retreated back to sit down and relax (though he was glaring holes into the blond.) “I’m curious why you assumed we’re siblings.” 

He didn’t exactly know how to explain his reason as to why, but he tried his best. “In the picture, you both seem close. A-And when you smile, the two of you just seem… I’m not sure. Joyful? Like nothing wrong could ever take a hold of you.” 

Mid-confession, Yamaguchi took his attention downward, refusing to meet eyes. He cleared his throat before excusing himself to make a few more phone calls. 

###

Once the last call was officially over, Yamaguchi congregated them up at the kitchen table. 

“So, before I get the plan on the table, both literally and metaphorically, I’m going to give you the set-up of our team, okay Tsukishima?” He tilted his head to right, looking at the other critically.

“Uh, yes.” He didn’t understand why he was still here exactly, when he presumed that after outside had calmed down they’d hopefully take him back home. 

Yamaguchi nodded in acknowledgement. “Okay, but tell me if I need to slow down or repeat myself.” Tsukishima mimicked his action, then he pressed on. “I’m unofficially the head of operations here, but I don’t see it like that. Hinata, Kageyama, and I are all equals as far as I’m concerned. We do have different jobs, however.”

Motioning to the ginger, who seemed to be fully recovered, he elaborated. “Hinata is usually my extra strength on the job, making sure no one unwanted comes and wrecks everything. And Kageyama,” he looked at the other, who had his arms crossed and gaze at the trader. “Usually uses his hovercraft to hand me anything I need, like if a client needed another quantity of something on the spot.” 

He cupped his cheeks and placed his elbows on the wood, now looking back at the newcomer. “I’m just the face of this operation, which still confuses me. I think people just really like saying my nickname.” 

Accidentally, Tsukishima breathed it out. “Shooting Star..”  
  
His voice was monotone. “That’d be the one.” 

“Do people call you that because you can like… grant their wishes?” _Even though mine hasn’t come true yet._

“There’s a lot of reasons, another big one being that I have excellent aim, if I do say so myself.” He giggled a little bit to himself, smile from before creeping out.

Hinata jumped out of his seat and around the table to get to Tsukishima, who was understandably confused. He was about to ask what was wrong before he felt a strong grip surround the back of his head, pushing his stomach into the table. His face was getting dangerously close to the pseudo-leader. 

“Plus, he’s got all these awesome freckles! Don’t you think they’re cool?” 

  
Mere centimeters from Yamaguchi’s face, Tsukishima could see what Hinata meant. The darken dots were placed all over, like the night’s sky. And they looked beautiful, especially paired with the long lashes and hazel eyes that encaptured the blond’s attention. 

He hadn’t even realized that Hinata was back at his seat until he felt the table move a tad, making Tsukishima go back to his senses. He could only assume he was blushing like an idiot, since Kageyama snickered under his breath. 

Yamaguchi continued, while Kei refused to look him in the eye while he calmed himself. _Why was his heart running in circles?_

“A-Anyways, the plan is for Kiyoko to come over her in the next hour or so, since she’s leaving in the morning with Yachi. But…” 

Kageyama pulled his eyebrows down and to the middle, having difficulties hiding his confusion. “What do you mean _but?_ ” 

“Tsukishima, how badly do you want this product?” 

This made his head turn towards the brunette quickly, immediately locking eyes. He looked like he was hesitant, but desperate to hear his answer. Tsukishima attempted to choose his next words carefully. “Someone I care about needs it, so in order for them to be okay, I’m willing to do what’s necessary.”

“I’ll give it to you for free.”

“ _What?!”_ Why would he do that?! Just because he gave a vague explanation as to why he needed the elixir? That couldn’t be right, there had to be a hidden fee. 

Sure enough, there was.  
  
“On one condition.” His voice was serious, not treading in satire or flattery. 

“I’m all ears.” 

“You have to help me steal back something precious of mine that was taken. All you’d have to do is pretend to be my plus one at a night bar, then once we get back, you can get your item and leave. Deal?”  
  
He had his hand out, while Hinata and Kageyama hesitated on telling him that maybe this wasn’t the best idea to pursue. “They know who you two are already, and I’d be out in a matter of minutes. You can deny if you want though, I won’t blame you.”  
  
Tsukishima had come with the intention of doing anything to help his brother, and if helping be a decoy was the only way, then he’d have to come to terms with that. He reached out and took the other’s palm before Yamaguchi explained the plan in full. 

###

It was a whole other experience being on the back of the speeding bike, rather than driving it. A different sense of panic bubbling inside of himself, clutching onto the other’s jacket tighter than expected. 

The sky was dark, the hue of violet seeped away and inserted into the signs that passed by them. There weren’t as many cars on the streets, but with the time being later, Tsukishima figured most people were having dinner or heading off to bed. 

After what seemed like a short eternity, they stopped around a corner and parked next to a laundromat. Neither moved, both not wanting to break contact with the other for whatever reason. Until senses came to Yamaguchi, realizing they had limited time to get what needed to be retrieved in time to make it back to Kiyoko. 

He slid off the bike, making it sway like a boat at the dock, leaving Tsukishima to almost fall over once more. He got off the vehicle soon afterwards, matching pace with his ‘date.’

Bunching his shoulders up, he couldn’t help but feel anxious about the whole thing. “Can you repeat one more time what I have to do?” 

  
The sharp shooter rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a laugh. “When you say ‘repeat one more time’, you realize it’ll be the sixth time right?”

The blond huffed, shoving his palms more into his coat pockets, threatening to tear a stitch. “I’m sorry I’m not used to this kind of _thing_.”

Their footsteps slowed, only slightly, as they entered further into the back alleyway. “I wouldn’t expect someone from the Northern Lots to possibly get this on the first visit-”

Tsukishima placed his foot down, in both ways. He could feel his irritation rise with every second he stood in silence, but he continued once the other turned to look at him. “Why do you even care about where I’m from? That doesn’t even matter now! You don’t even know me, really. You just keep making assumptions based on something I have no hold on. It’s not fair.” 

  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, I should stop treating you like…” 

“Like what?”

“Like I did… I-It’s not important.” His eyes and voice faltered, dropping down towards the dark cement. 

“I won’t press, but I don’t want to be a puppet or tool. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it as partners, got it? Or I’m walking.”  
  


There was a shine in Yamaguchi’s eyes, similar to the stars just starting to appear above them. He smiled shyly, then turned around to start walking again. “Partners it is.”  
  
“Now, back to what I’m supposed to be doing here, partner.” The word suddenly clicked to Tsukishima, making his ears start to ripen red and he hoped the dark sky would help conceal them. 

“It’s a couple’s only place, so we’re… dating.” Yamaguchi’s face turned a similar scarlet, not being able to hide it well under those freckles. “After we get in there, I’ll go to the ‘bathroom’ and grab it, while you make yourself as non-suspecting as possible. Then we leave back for my place. Do you need it for a seventh time?”

“N-No, I’m good, I think.” _I hope._

“Glad to hear it, since we’ve made it!” They stopped to look at the sign, big pink and blue letters shining down, emphasizing its electric nature inside. The name of the place sounded familiar, but Tsukishima didn’t know how. People were coming in and out, a bouncer on the door’s steps, clipboard in hand. 

“Yamaguchi…” he started looking over at the other, who now looked eager to head inside. “Are you sure they’re going to let us enter? Are we on the list-“

The other took charge and his hand, looking before exiting the alley and crossing the street. He strung his arm around Tsukishima’s waist, which made his shoulders and heart tense. Pulling his jacket’s hoodie over, the crack of a smile was starting. “You don’t have to worry, I’ve got it covered. You just relax and don’t act weird.”

He nodded in affirmation. There was no plan to act weird, but that didn’t stop his pulse from acting odd.

There was a bulky guard, handling a couple who was now proceeding. He seemed tired, or disinterested, maybe both. Tsukishima could tell he wasn’t getting paid enough to care, that was for sure. It would be an advantage for the fake couple. 

Tapping the side of his clipboard with the pen’s cap, he mumbled out a negative command. “Names.”

“Daichi Sawamura and Koshi Sugawara.” Yamaguchi said in full confidence, head at an angle that would shield his complexion. 

His stomach didn’t start turning until the bouncer looked puzzled, flipping through pages. The brunette must have noticed, since he held Tsukishima closer in his grasp, which made a new panic arise.

“Ah, there you two are. Have a nice night.” Turning, he shouted for the next couple to come up. 

The blonde let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, trying to remember why he was here and who for. Akiteru would get better soon, he just needed to survive the night. 

Both hands now to his side, Yamaguchi smiled and congratulated him on being a ‘real trooper’. He patted the other on the side before trying to run off, but Tsukishima grabbed him by the other wrist on the last steps.

“Whose names were those?” 

He breathed and thought of his choice of words. “I didn’t kill or blackmail them if you’re asking.” He let go of his wrist, Yamaguchi flicking it to regain its life and feeling. “There are friends of mine that know how much I want… need to find this artifact. No harm done.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, both looking at the other to make a move. They heard the door swing open before them, motioning them to join the rest of the guests upstairs.

It looked like a child’s fantasy had come alive, each corner having a new and flashy attraction. Dance floor, neon bar, slot machines, and so much more that Tsukishima hadn’t even considered. 

He felt something warm yet cool touch his cheek, not knowing what to make of it except for the butterfly’s wings starting to flutter around his stomach. Looking to see what was the culprit, he saw the other glare up at him though full eyelashes. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, but I’ll find you later, okay darling?” Then he was off without another word or explanation. The word ‘darling’ hung itself in the air, an unwelcome guest. He didn’t know why it had such a hold on him, knowing the seller had said it to not raise suspension with the onlookers entering. 

He roamed around, going to every spot, but the flash and noise from the popular areas left him feeling unsettled. That’s how he ended up at the nearly empty bar, closing the door to only hear the low bass from outside as well as clattering ice in glass cups. 

Plus the room was not painstaking after a few minutes like outside, but just the right amount of dim. He sat himself at the counter, only accompanied by a man at the end of the bar and the bartender himself.

“You want something?” He asked, white towel swirling the inside of the crystalized cup. 

He didn’t have that much to eat or drink beforehand, not knowing this would be how the night unfolded. He didn’t have any money, as it seemed he’d left it at the apartment, so he struggled to get the other to listen. “I-I _would_ want something, but as it, um, seems… I happened-“

There was a new figure in his perfiles, sitting himself on the stool next to him. He lifted his hand up and both men faltered, not knowing where this was going. Snapping his fingers and forming a finger gun, he pointed it towards Tsukishima first. “Are you thirsty?”

He felt very out of his element, but nodded in response, not wanting to say anything to upset the stranger.

“Kay. Could I have two refills then?” To which the bartender nodded and went to carry out the order. 

They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. “T-Thank you. Once I get my money I’ll pay it to you however you-“

“Not necessary.” He swiveled his drink around, finishing the last of it. Then looked, really looked at the other. “I haven’t seen you here before. Who are you?”

_If he knows the people here, then I shouldn’t use the names from earlier. Plus I don’t even know which one of the two I’m supposed to be._ He had to be strategic, so he tried a tactical approach. “I’m new.”

The other laughed low to himself. “Good answer. If you intend to be a regular-“ _I don’t._ “- then we’re going to see a lot more of each other. So I’ll give you my name, that being Ennoshita, but I won’t force you to open up.”

“I appreciate that, so… thanks.” The drinks had arrived and a parched Tsukishima happily drank about half of it. He wasn’t one for fruity seltzer water, but this fruity one had gone down nicely. 

“I do have to ask. Where is your partner?” His arm was spread across the table, the other resting on his lap. 

“Bathroom. And yours?” In the current situation he would have apologized, not wanted to endanger himself by making a comment on the wrong person. Except now he was feeling like he wasn’t in harm's way. 

“Off working, _again._ I swear you think you’re going to have a date night in who-knows-how-long, but everything revolves around _Noya_.” He laughed out a side chuckle. “That seems harsh, sorry.”

“You’re okay. But who’s Noya?” He hoped he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries in asking, taking another sip of his drink.  
  


“You seriously don’t know who Noya is?” His voice was tethering on confusion, yet amused.

He seriously didn’t. “Should I?”

Laughing once more, he placed the drink to his lips. “Boy do I envy your naive life.” Placing the glass down, he spun to turn himself to Tsukishima. “What’s the name of this place?”

That was something he did know. “Rolling Thunder.”  
  


“Rolling Thunder, a place where special guests go to avoid the turmoil outside and have one night of serenity. Rolling Thunder, the name appointed to seller and businessman Yū Nishinoya.”

That’s where he’d heard it, from the same two people in class on a different occasion. He hadn’t paid attention then, but he wished more than ever that he had. 

“Okay” was all he responded with. 

Hitting him in the stomach, Tsukishima rubbed the side of his ribs that hopefully wouldn’t bruise. “I like you. Aren’t afraid to speak your mind, that’s admirable here. I’m sure Tanaka would _love_ to meet you.” 

That was another name he was familiar with, though it brought a mix of fear and confusion. “T-Tanaka?” 

“Yeah, my boyfriend. Works for Noya? Right hand? Are you new or just too drunk?” 

That last part caught his attention more than the first, more life-threatening news. Behind him, there was a gust of wind, along with the clarity of the music, presumably after someone opened the entrance. “W-Why would I be drunk?” 

Before the other could clarify, he felt a pull on the hem of his sleeve. Looking up, he saw a mildly panicked Yamaguchi. “Tsukishima, dear, I-I think it’s time to go-”

“Yeah, one sec.” He tried to leave the other’s pinching at his jacket, which failed. “What did you mean by that last part?” 

Again, he meant to explain before he was interrupted yet again by the new body. This time he sounded more desperate and strained. “ _Tsukki. We need to go.”_

He started to stand before he heard footsteps and shouting from outside, people trying to exit from anywhere and everywhere. “What did you do?!” 

“N-Nothing, but we need to get out _now_ before-” 

Through the open door, he heard someone yelling aloud, voice amplified without the need for enhancers. “Anyone who finds ‘Shooting Star’, I’ll give you 55k credits! Right here, right now! Who’s up for an improv game of ‘Hide-and-Seek!” 

Yamaguchi’s face paled, trying to rationalize how they’d get out in one piece. At that moment, Ennoshita cleared his throat and pointed behind them. “You go through that door and it’ll lead you outside… If that helps.” 

The two targets looked at one another, weighing their options without even opening their mouths. The main lobby was too crowded, while this option was a leap of faith. They nodded before heading towards the backdoor. 

“Thank you, Ennoshita!” Tsukishima cried out before following the other out the metal door. He could have sworn he heard and saw something wicked come from the other’s mouth. “I should be thanking you! About to pay for my wedding funds.”  
  


He realized what he meant once they exited and found themselves in another alley. On the opposite side was the infamous Tanaka and some other people that Tsukishima didn’t recognize.  
  
“I’m gonna have to thank Ennoshita for the heads up!” He was on a hoverboard, though it wasn’t activated yet, collecting dirt on the ground. “Long time, no speak, aye Yamaguchi?”  
  
Yamaguchi had his hand behind his back, which looked uncomfortable at his angle and placement. “Wanted it to stay that way!” he barked back. 

“Same way you wanted Noya to be?” He activated the board, springing upwards to life, making the dark presence’s form light up. 

“You don’t know anything about that.” He seemed defensive responding, borderlining on offensive. 

“Then why don’t you tell me? I’d be glad to hear both sides of the story.” He seemed genuine in his response, whatever that meant for their fate. 

After pressing the last string of buttons, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and hoped he understood what would happen next. Sadly, he did understand, a wave of deja vu springing up. “Maybe next time Tanaka! I have places to be, you know how it is.”

Immediately afterwards the bike they’d traveled on was now in front of him. Tsukishima hopped on first, starting the electronic engine while Yamaguchi quickly got on behind. He felt his reaction time stutter more than before, but he had been through the most exhausting afternoon he’d ever had. 

So they had ample time to chase after the vehicle, hearing shots fire behind him from both parties. After some endless amounts of turns and cutaways, they finally took a break and hid behind a gigantic trash can that was behind a local pizza shop. A dim light was on outside above them, so they could at least see one another.

“I-If we wait out a couple minutes, we should be okay to go back soon-”

“What the hell was that?!” Tsukishima didn’t know why he was so upset all of a sudden. He’d signed up for this willingly, knowing things could go wrong quickly. 

The yelling sobered Yamaguchi up, criss-crossing his legs, tracing his hand with his thumb. “I owe you an explanation.”  
  
Huffing, he crossed his arms and looked up to the sky, stars becoming more focused than earlier. “Ya think?”

“I actually owe you more than one… A couple actually.” His voice shrunk, not as confident as before when confronted with Tanaka. This was what it was like to be with a shooting star once it’s fire burned out.

“I’m listening.” And so he did, very closely. 

Yamaguchi didn’t look at the other boy, instead looking at the brick and breaking wall. “Do you remember how I guessed that you were from the Northern Lots?” Tsukishima didn’t respond, choosing silence as a fitting answer. “‘It takes one to know one’, or however the expression goes.

“I don’t think you remember me, but we went to middle school together. I… never got the courage to talk to you, though. Nor did I expect you to acknowledge me, my motto back then was to do your work and ride undetected. Observe, take in information and make a call based on that. 

“I don’t know if you ended up going there, but I was planning on applying to Karasuno Prep.. I-I remember you talking about going there at some point. Regardless, I never got the chance, so it doesn’t really matter.”

_Ah._ Another revelation. _That’s where I remember the name. Rollcall._

He paused, reached into his pocket and grabbed out a wooden box, examining it as he continued. His voice seemed twisted with past pain and current regrets. 

“My mother passed away and my dad has never been in the picture. So I packed my bags and left, hoping to find something bigger than me to fade away into. It was accidental that I stumbled across Noya in the train station. He seemed inviting, a smile never warring and optimism infecting me in a way I didn’t mind. 

“Inevitably, Kageyama and Hinata joined and our duo became a make-shift family. I felt safe, everything was in place and I didn't want things to change… Noya’s always been more ambitious than me, which was both good and bad. But his eagerness got Kageyama hurt in a way that.... I-We didn’t know if he was going to make it. Words were spoken, and he made his own rival operation, accidentally. But…” He trailed off, eyes glossing over. Tsukishima scooted over and placed his fingers on the other’s shoulder, who tensed for a moment. “Moral is don’t do business with friends, it never ends well.”

“Is that what you needed to get?” 

  
The seller looked at Tsukishima finally and nodded, tears forming. “Y-Yeah. My mother used to play it in the back and make up imaginary lyrics, always surrounding me, her shining star. It’s one of the only things I have that remind me of her, helping me remember her and the happiness she brought me. Noya knew about it, knew how much it meant to me.

“As time and our relationship spread further, he didn’t like how I was getting closer to his clientele. Especially Asahi, the client you saw me with earlier. Their dynamic is… strange. Both know their feelings for the other, but neither will admit it. It’s infuriating. But to keep me in check, he managed to grab this from my place. Threatening to break and shatter it if I don’t ‘stay in line’ aka ‘don’t trade with his not-sorta boyfriend’.”

Again he stopped and stood up, fixing the back of his coat. “But now I’m not shackled, so it’ll be different. Thanks to you.” Looking back at Tsukishima, he had a tear that finally managed to escape his eyelid. “S-Sorry you had to go through all of this-” 

His speech faltered, Tsukishima coiled his arms around the other, which made his torso and legs hurt for some unexplained reason. “Quit apologizing. It’s annoying.”

Giggling into his shoulder blade, he spoke out a muffled “Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Pulling away, he wanted to see their reaction, which was a mix of different shade of red all across his face. “I-I won’t do that again-”

“No, I like it.” His smile then was one of the most real ones he’d had in a while.

“We should head back to my place, t-to meet Kiyoko. Wouldn’t want her waiting.”

There was a weird pain in his chest, not like before. One rooted deeper, pinging his heart with a sadness of sort. Knowing soon their time together would come to a close. “Yeah, we wouldn’t.”

###  
  


Kiyoko had only been there for a few brief minutes before they showed up, being entertained by the couple before them. They seemed to be catching up once Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked inside, staying close to one another.

“Kiyoko! Amazing seeing you, though I’d hoped it would be under better circumstances.” They hugged and swiftly parted way, Kiyoko handing him over the elixir. 

“The feelings are mutual. Yachi says hi to you, by the way.” 

He chuckled softly and with politeness. “I’ll have to give her a call soon.”

“Yeah you should. Speaking of giving, would you like me to give you a ride?” She was looking at Tsukishima, glasses slipping down. 

He had been only paying attention to the bigger picture, his attention fading in and out of focus. “Hm?”

“Do you want a ride back to your place? Hinata told me you’re from the Northern Lots, which is on my way home. So, do you want a ride?”

“Do I want a ride?” He echoed back.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and stood closer, making both parties turn their respective heads. “O-Or you could stay here. There’s no telling, what um…, if they’re still looking for us. And this place is hidden… your choice, but this is an option.

He thought about it for a minute or so, but he already knew the answer. “I’m sorry, Kiyoko. Thanks, but no thanks.”

She nodded and waved everyone goodbye, threatening them with glances if this ever happened again. They all understood, vowing to not get on her bad side.

It wasn’t until Tsukishima took his jacket off that he realized why he was hurting during the hug earlier. Hinata jumped up, frantic to get to his side. Kageyama was drifting off on the armchair, oblivious to the starting panic.

“Holy crap, you’re _bleeding!”_ Hinata cried out, looking over to their unofficial boss for guidance.

“Oh” was all he managed to get out, before Yamaguchi dragged him to the cubical bathroom, sitting him on the toilet while he grabbed supplies.

“How did you not know you were bleeding? Or did you not want to tell me?” Yamaguchi mumbled, reaching up to grab the bandages from the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. He didn’t know if it was supposed to be rhetorical or not, but he didn’t respond.

The bleeding was much more exaggerated than anything, just grazing from the shots back and forth. The main one was under his ribcage, while he had other minor cuts in other spots.

The brunette came in closer, cold tips against his warm skin, keeping his grip steady. His heart was racing, head reeling from trying to understand why he was feeling certain emotions. Halfway through treating the wound, his mind, more specifically his conscious, had turned off. 

While Yamaguchi tended to his wound, Tsukishima found himself treating the other’s hair. Easily slipping his fingers in, brushing all the stray hairs pack into his place. It felt soft, comforting even, to go back and forth between strands. He was so engrossed in his task, he didn’t realize Yamaguchi stopped his bandaging. 

The smell of watermelon and summer fruits danced in the air as Yamaguchi’s locks passed his nose, the seller readjusting himself to clean the rest of Tsukishima.

There wasn’t much left for him to cover up, and Kei finally admitted that he didn’t want the contact to end. Giggling to himself at his wicked plan, he waited for the opportunity.

Yamaguchi was tending to a scrap at his collar bone, then Tsukishima striked. Arms folding over his shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck, forcing him closer. 

They bumped foreheads, but Tsukishima didn’t mind. He looked up to see worry and curiosity mixed into those forest eyes. There were so many things he wasn’t to ask them, but he couldn’t find the words.

His attention moved to the freckles. And _fuck_ , the freckles were gorgeous to bland Tsukishima. He remembered why he’d heard the name back then, placing it onto roll call. He’d completely forgotten about his classmates talk about a boy who had ‘unnatural holes on his face’.

He didn’t understand what that meant back then, and he certainly didn’t now. Unnatural didn’t mean negative, but the tone from back then was. However, at a front row seating, he tried to count and admire each one, each one making up a beautiful star named Yamaguchi.

His breath collided with the other, the star’s breath became more hot and uneven. It was euphoric, Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile. He was so close, yet far away, like the night sky’s occupants. Tsukishima lifted his forehead, staring at Yamaguchi’s lips, stomach beginning to fill with desperation.

“Tsukishima.”

He giggled again, not even trying to subdue it. “Y-Yeah.”

Ringing himself out of the other’s hold, he scotted until he hit the wall with unintentional force. “Y-You’re drunk.”

“Huh?” How could he be drunk when he hadn’t had any alcohol? He felt like he was in the right mindset too, finally clear on what he wanted.

His face was hot and bothered, not looking at Tsukishima’s direction. “I-I can smell it on your breath. What did you have at the bar?”

“Seltzer water?” It was seltzer water, right?

“Probably hard seltzer, or something mixed in with the regular kind. We should get you to bed.” He reached a hand out and Tsukishima gladly accepted. Being bold, he even tried to lock fingers before Yamaguchi broke the hold entirely, leading him to his room. 

He grabbed a black shirt and gray sweatpants, placing them on the bedspread. “You change into this while I get you a water. A real one this time.” He said, shutting the door behind.

Once he was all changed, he laid on top of the comforter. Staring up the ceiling, he tried to pretend he was in his own bed, but it was futile.

Yamaguchi entered with a glass in hand, placing it on the side-table. “Make sure you drink this, you’ll thank me later.” Their eyes met, then detached once Yamaguchi turned around. “Good night.”

“Nooooo.” He whined like a child, grabbing the end of Tadashi’s arm. 

“W-What-“

“Sleep with me.” His eyes and words held conviction that shook the other. 

“Tsukki, I’m going to sleep on the couch. It’s fine-“

“Please. Don’t… leave me.” His gaze turned to the creme colored carpet. 

The brunette signed and took off his jacket, putting the box from before onto the table. He started to climb into bed, making the other shift for space. “You’re too stubborn to let me even fantasize the idea of leaving you.” His words were snippy, but his voice was softer than the pillow Tsukishima called home for the night. 

—

He was already starting to get a headache once he woke up, though he feared it would get worse in the actual morning. It was still dark outside, so the birds had not woken him up. There was a slight rumbling on the mattress, feet grasping his legs for a second.

“Y-Yamaguchi?” He didn’t respond, instead he kept shifting around, frantic and panicked. “A-Are you okay?”

He clearly wasn’t. Whatever nightmare or terror this was needed attention if Tadashi wanted a chance of peaceful sleep. 

Tsukishima was still tipsy from before, so maybe with a completely sober mind he would have acted differently. But that wasn’t his current situation.

He reached for the wooden instrument on the bedside. He debated trying his mother’s methods of playing, but quickly decided against it. Instead he wound the box, placed it down and then positioned himself behind the other.

He wrapped his arms closely and pulled the freckled star tighter to his chest, mumbling sweet nothings until the both of them calmed enough to be consumed by sleep. 

###

He wouldn’t say he was alarmed when he woke up, but he was mildly concerned. Tsukshima woke up in a room that wasn’t his, in clothes he didn’t own, and a headache that didn’t leave.

Eventually he pulled himself off the mattress and sheets, trudging forward down the narrow hall.

“Good morning, Mr. Moon.” He heard from the kitchen, Kageyama placed at the stove’s top, sizzling something that he couldn’t quite see. 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” It was the first question on his mind, and definitely the first one he wanted answered.

“Went to go get coffee and your ride home situated. You hungry?” He refused to turn to look at him, which ticked Tsukishima off.

“No” he replied with confidence. However, he stomach betrayed him when it echoed and pleaded for food.

“How do you like your eggs?” He asked, and Kei didn’t need to see his face to know he had the dumbest grin placed on there.

—

They came back relatively quickly, each getting their coffee order as Tsukishima finished the last scraps of his breakfast. They’d given Tsukishima a plain black that he could alter to his whims. 

He could feel Yamaguchi watching him as he grabbed the milk and sugar. Kei had a feeling he wasn’t interested in how he actually made it, but something else. Neither would admit that something was blooming from all of last night’s events, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t happening anyways.

They started talking once he sat himself in the single chair, looking at the standing Yamaguchi. “Once you’re ready to go, we can head over to the hospital. I’m assuming that’s where your person is?”

“Yeah, he’s there.” _He’s there and I’m here. But now there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to leave-_

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready, we can head out. I’m going to make a few calls first. Excuse me.” They locked eyes before he walked off.

He was completely content with trying to ease his own thoughts, but the duo decided that wouldn’t cut it. Hinata jumped on him first, hands clasping the chair’s handles so he couldn’t leave. “Are you blackmailing him?!”

“W-Don’t be ridiculous! Now let me move-“

“ _No_!” Hinata whisper-shouted. “What… what did you do?” His voice seemed desperate.

Kageyama walked behind him, hand resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What he means is, are you going to hurt him?”

Swirling the little reminance of coffee left in his cup, he thought of how to respond. “Not if I can help it.”

“That’s all we needed to hear.”

###

The ride there was awkward, but at least this time they had helmets since they were not in constant danger. Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi’s pullover more than necessary, and Yamaguchi leaned more into Kei’s touch than recommended for someone driving.

The walk inside was even more weird, since they needed to be sneaky and not get caught by any staff. The two didn’t talk once instead, letting quick glances and light brushes do all the communicating for them. 

He entered the room while Yamaguchi waited outside the room to keep guard. His brother was sleeping peacefully, not showing any signs of distress. He would get better, especially now with this new development.

Swiftly, he closed the door and took a deep breath in and out. 

“So, this is your brother?”

“Yeah, but he’s more than that…” He smiled to himself, thinking about Akiteru always made him happy. 

“He must be if you went through all you endured.” The silence consumed them afterwards, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or overbearing, just present.

Tsukishima decided to push it aside. “You think they’ll take a random elixir?” It was a valid question to ask, he thought.

“If they know what's best for their patient, then yes. Most likely they'll take a sample and verify it is what it looks like then give it to him. He’ll be fine, don't worry.” The way he spoke made Kei believe it wholeheartedly, that everything would end up okay.

He wanted to show his gratitude in some form, so he came in close proximity to the other, who wasn’t expecting what was to come. Tsukishima wanted to give him a quick hug, whereas Yamaguchi wanted to puzzle what was happening. 

Due to the angle of their bodies and faces, their lips brushed one another, sending a wave of electricity through the blond’s spine. Yamaguchi shivered in his hold for a moment before they gave their faces room to breath.

“S-Sorry about that.” Tsukishima whispered, hands trembling a tad. 

“No, that was m-my bad.” Yamaguchi swore his knees were about to cave.

After steady breaths, the distance began to shrivel once more. Their lips were practically touching, Tsukishima croaked out what words needed to be spoken. “Tadashi, do you want this?”

“I….I think I do.” He whispered in response, and that was all he needed to hear.

Soon enough, Tsukishima was kissing the other deeper, fingers carefully placed in those brown locks. Yamaguchi’s hold on the blond’s waist was desperate, his other hand on the other’s neck firm.

After what seemed like an eternity sadly cut short, Yamaguchi broke the connection and turned around.

“A-Are you okay? Did you not-“

“Tsukki, do you realize what you give up in order to be… in a relationship, or associate with me?”

He didn’t, but that didn’t matter. He wanted _this_ and that was more important. Kei would worry about the repercussions of his heart later. “Tha-“

“Everyone who’s come close to me get hurt, more than once. I…” He turned back to the other. “You need to be sure you’re prepared for regret.”

_Like the regret that carries behind me everyday_ Tadashi thought, but lacked courage to speak.

Raising his bang, he gave a gentle kiss to his forehead, looking into the other with enamored eyes. “I know that I’ll live with regret if I turn you away.”

“Okay.” There was a breeze from the outside window. Yamaguchi was feeling happy, not the fake one for show, and he wanted to milk every inch of it. “You want a ride home?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

They got weird stares after running down the halls and out to their parking spot, hands intertwined and laughs contagious.

Yamaguchi drove in the fresh open and although there were no stars out in the sky, Tsukishima kept a firm hold on the brightest one, afraid it would disappear at a moment’s notice.

Once they weren’t going crazy speeds, Tsukishima let go of the other and embraced how bright it was. How the world didn’t feel so hopeless, that good things could happen.

After being too low and hitting a speed bump, Kei recoiled back around the other’s stomach. 

His brother always told him that if you should encounter a shooting star, then you make a wish, since there was a slight chance it could come true.

He closed his eyes and thought of something to wish for, after a while the wanted dream came to him. 

His brother followed up with saying that you shouldn’t speak it aloud, since the wish would never come true.

So Tsukishima kept it to himself, smiling under his helmet. He’d just have to believe that the power of a shooting star would make his dreams come to fruition, in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you liked the fic + the ending !! ill leave the wish up to your interpretations ;)
> 
> i really loved writing this and honestly wouldn't mind doing more with this au in the future, so let me know if thats something youd like to see !
> 
> @akutagi on twt if you want to see what im up to <3 ilyyyy


End file.
